Devil's Game
by MoMoKo'PMK
Summary: Contains OC. When returning from an assignment late at night, Hei comes across a scene of destruction... Among it all is a young girl stood in a pool of blood. She is scared, worried and drenched in tears. Hei decides to take her in, wanting to extract information about the incident that she was involved in, but who's playing who? Awful summary, but ohwell!


_So this is my first story published on here! I hope its not too terrible! But anyway, this idea came to me randomly while creating an OC for the show. I haven't actually written any fan fiction for DTB before, so we'll just see how it goes..._

The city of Tokyo, bright lights brought attention to the middle of the city, where tall buildings sat towering over the much lesser buildings. The stars shone also, but seemingly dull in comparison. The fake stars of the night sky could not compare to the bright lights that the city produced. Loud noises, roaring of engines and the chatter of people. It was night, the time that seemed to make the people come alive. Among these people were a group of beings known as contractors, their activity in this city had been increasingly rapidly over the past few days. Contractors were beings that possessed supernatural powers, beyond the imagination of regular human kind. But these powers were not free, they came at a price, an action would have to be performed. It could be something as simple as drinking or it could be something unspeakable that would make people shiver at the sound of the words. They were not human, they were monsters, liars and betrayers. They could not be trusted, none of them.

"A star has fallen" Alone on a rooftop, sat a young girl, no older than 16. She sat atop the large building, staring up at the stars as her silky blonde hair jumped around in the wind. Her small structure made her look fragile, like she would break if the wind were to blow too fierce. There wasn't any reason for her presence atop this building on this lonesome night, neither did she particularly like being there. She simply admired the view from high places. It was almost as if, if she were to get high enough, she would be able to see over the wall and far across the sky.

A sudden gush of air brought her back to the reality of it all. A commotion had began to occur below, after somebody had spotted her, standing on the ledge of the tallest building around, they had assumed she was trying to commit suicide. Police cars began to gather around the building and people rushed into the entrance, towards the elevator that led to the roof. The blonde girl gave a sigh, moving even closer to the edge, waiting for them to burst through the door and come running towards her. Still standing, she leant the top half of her body over the edge of the rooftop, her hair dangling as she did so. More and more people gathered below. Random people. People wanting to know what the fuss was about and those wanting to see the girl jump.

"They are all insignificant" She turned her back to the edge, watching as policemen began to push through the door and towards the small girl. They spoke to her with childlike words, trying to coax her into moving away. She glared at them, froze them in place. They all stood still, unable to move, only able to watch as the girl dropped herself off the building.

The wind was loud and the screams were many. This falling sensation was something she loathed, something she did not like to do, but nevertheless, something that had to be done. As she neared ever closer to the ground below, she turned herself around, heading face first for the bottom. From closer, the screams were louder, the air became more intense as the desperation spread through the crowd. But the girl smiled. The ground cracked, and a crater was left in the pavement. The air stood silent, the only sound was the wind, passing through the air as calm as ever. The girl was knelt silently, gaining the attention of everyone around as she stood up properly. Her neck cracked and her smile faded as her eyes darted around the people on the streets. Old, young, man and woman, every kind of person was stood on this street, watching her every move, gazing at her with lustful eyes and she disliked it.

She raised her hand in front of her body, tilting her head slightly as she closed her eyes.

"Disappear"

~~~  
_  
So, it was a bit short, but its only the first chapter. Please review and any help is greatly appreciated, but no mean or nasty comments please! Remember, its my first published work on here!  
Thank you for reading, should I write a Chapter 2?_


End file.
